Your anything
by DominoCullen
Summary: Renesmee is lost in Forks, hidden from the outside world. For her own safety: if the werewolves return, she could die. Once accepted into The Weird Academy, she finally blends in. But what about the other beings in the castle? Will they be as friendly?R
1. Chapter 1: The Weird Academy

**Chapter 1: The Weird Academy**

''Renesmee'' _Get the fuck lost _''Renesmeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'' ''Whaaaaaaaaaaaat????'' Dammit. I hated it when she used that high pitched voice... Alice's face was looking victoriously. ''Time to get ready.'' ''For WHAT?'' Her eyes glowed a bit. ''The Weird Academy.'' Oh that's right. How could I forget? It was everything everyone talked about for the last month. About a month ago I received a weird letter adressed to 'Miss Renesmee Carlie Cullen'. When I read the text I nearly fainted.

_Renesmee!  
We are happy to let you know that you have been elected to attend the glorious academy, The Weird Academy. You've probably never heard of it. Even better. The Weird Academy was started 250 years ago. It was created for beings like yourself, protected from the outside world. Of all the weird things we've seen, you are completely unique: a vampire-human hybrid! We would be honored if you chose to attend the Academy with the rest of your family. Trust me, you won't be a miracle behind the walls of the Academy: our students are different in every way. Their powers, their looks... Well, I guess you'll find out about them later. When, if you join our school. Greetings, Principal Powershot._

I was honestly surprised. After I read the letter, the first thing that came to my mind was _Harry Potter_ and Hogwarts. A few days later, Alice, Jazz, Emmett, Rose, mom and dad got their golden letters, honestly surpirsed and amused. I was kinda scared. A month passed quickly. Duuuhhh. ''Omg, Alice I need to pack!!'' She looked at me like she was bored. ''You're packed. Why do you think they let me live with them?'' I smiled. She was the best aunt ever. I had the best family ever. Very big, might I add. Very old. I was the youngest member of the Cullen vampire coven. I was only ten, but that didn't matter so much. I looked older than my 17-year old father- or at least his age. I was an adult, something that was very hard for my parents to realise. They were an odd couple: him over a hundred years old now and her an almost thirty year old woman. They met while she was human, they got married while she was human and she gave birth to me when she was human- minutes after that received a dose of the changing venom. Bella's change was easy. Loosing her best friend wasn't. Jacob Black was a Quilleute werewolf, the Alpha of his pack. He was her best friend. They love eachother, no where near the intensity of the love she and my father shared, but strong enough. He left because of me. He wanted to kill me but he didn't want to kill Bella with me. Stupid creature.

The day was flying by me. After Alice finished with me and my mom, after she put me into to tight jeans that couldn't fit me because I was a normally fat person/thing/being, a shirt to opened for my boobs and the most beautiful Louboutin shoes that were surprisingly comfortable, we had to go. I didn't even remember the path to the school. The first thing that made me look and observe carefully was the castle. I figured that was the school. It was enormuous: it had lines and lines of towers and houses and everything, a giant yard full of people and a beautiful insignia on thefront door, covered in gold, a mistery. I couldn't really decide what shape I saw there, but it reminded me of a crescent moon. The lobby was giant, full of students. Students. A strange word for a group of aliens, girl who flew of the ground and boys who put their skirts on fire with a snap of their fingers. Two giants were going through a really tall door, holding hands. ''Cullens! Welcome to our school'' I turned around to see a short woman, smiling pleasantly and clapping her hands. Out of nowhere, the lobby dissappeared- we were in a hard wood office. ''My name is Patricia Powershot and I am the principal of this school. You have come to a very magical place, believe me. Probably the young Edward saw that coming'' she smiled at him alluding to his mind reading ''But you won't be put together. Alice and Bella, tower 2, room 405'' She snapped her fingers and they dissappeared. I grabbed my father's hand. _Where are they??_ He whispered in his vampire whisper, unnoticable to the human eye- maybe this one's too. ''She can teleport people'' The woman didn't take notice. ''Jasper and Emmett, tower 6, room 8. Edward, tower 5, room 9- you'll be sharing the room with a water-human. His name is Pablo, he is from Spain and he is like a fish. Air doesn't represent a problem when he's diving. Rosalie, tower 10, room 10, you share a room with a witch, Marianna, Portugal.'' Another snap and I was left alone in the office. ''Well, you are going to be moved. We put you with the children, there must have been a mistake. We were told you were 10.'' ''I am.'' She looked surprised. ''Very well then, Renesmee. You will be put in... Let's see, tower 20, room 16. Your roommate is Angela, she is American.'' ''What's her power?'' She looked uncomfortable. ''She's a firestarter. Very easy tempered. Try not to upset her.'' Snap. I was suddenly in a big room, with two white big beds, fortunately not bunk-beds (I'd scream). One half of the room was black, coal-like. I figured out that was Angela's half, considering how burn out it was.

My half was clean, white with a dark headboard. I touched the bed. Rough matress. ''Who are you?'' A rough voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl, about 10cm shorter than me, hair black as a raven and orange eyes. Her fists were clenched- I noticed white hospital straps around them. ''I'm Renesmee, I'll be your new roommate.'' I put my hand in front of me and she grabbed it a bit too hard for a shake. Her skin was very warm, hot, but it didn't bother me. Mine was cool- like all vampires'. ''That didn't burn you? A tough one, huh? What are you? A firestarter?'' She didn't have the unfriendly look on her face anymore. She didn't have a friendly one either. ''A hybrid.'' She cocked her head a bit to the left. I used to that. ''What do you mean?'' I took a deep breath. ''I'm a vampire-human hybrid.'' Her eyes were glowing now. ''Oooo, really? I mean, I've met vampires before, but a hybrid? Who are your parents?'' I told her the entire story. In the end I asked her not to tell anyone. ''i'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you, and if you do tell, trust me, my family will know.'' She smiled. ''Don't worry. I don't have that many friends around here. I'm pretty... Explosive.'' She had a weird look on her face. I cocked my head to the right, opposite. She smiled again very fast. ''You're in the good group. I'm not sure why you were put here; these rooms are dangerous for vamps, since it fiery and hot, but I guess you're resistant to it. There are really cool people: Matt and Jonah are twins, they can make their entire body a flame, Arianna is a real dragon- she spits fire, and there are some really cool characters that have nothing to do with fire, just the fact that they are very hot. Both ways.'' We laughed together. Hey, if there are hot guys included, this may be better than expected. Suddenly a whip of a strong, wood smell hit me. It was so tempting, yet... Kinda dangerous. ''Common, we have to go down for dinner!'' I followed her downstairs still drunk with the smell. It was beautiful.

The dinner went by quickly. It was just our dorm, the firestarters and the hot ones. I didn't know many of them, just the ones Angela introduced me to. Matt and Jonah were really cool guys, maybe 20 years old, funny as hell. Arianna was weird at first, but after I got to know her I realised we had many things in common: same books, same music. She was cool also. And another girl, Sally. She was the youngest one, except me, 14 years old with a new discovered talent. Her eyes could melt objects or burn them down. Whatever was needed in the moment. I found out things about the curriculum: we had normal classes o_O. Like math, english, etc. Election classes were mostly based on our talents- or their lack. Grades, classes, everything. We weren't allowed to see anyone from the other towers over the week. It was like a prison here. But at least the prisoners were cool people. The delicious smell was around me again. ''Renesmee, I'm sorry, but we have to go'' Sally was unusually polite and quiet. I went no questions asked. That smell was doing things to me, blurring my mind, making my knees wobble. I had to get away from it. I didn't have time to ask Angela why we had to eat so fast or who was the owner of the smell. She probably never noticed it. I fell asleep easy-breezy, the sweet smell coming to me like a lullaby...


	2. Chapter 2: The 7 students

**Chapter 2: The 7 students**

**JPov**

Time was passing slow- how else in this boring school? Two years ago, when I received a golden letter, I laughed. Then I didn't understand this school was going to be a torture. The best thing about The Weird Academy? The magic. And the all year stay. Ten years ago, when I left the Cullens' house, I didn't look back, but it was hard. Eight years I've been fighting an urge to run back there and rip their throats out. Since I stayed here the whole year, I was nowhere near Forks, or the Cullens. I was sure I'd kill them. All together with the little monster that killed Bella. Bella... I closed my eyes to stop the tears. I still loved her. The last time I saw her she was smiling, discussing _baby_ names with the leeches... Two days after, when I heard the screams from the house and then the sudden silence, I knew she died. I still loved her, even though she was dead. I never imprinted. I never forgot about her dark hair, porcelain skin and clumsiness... A smile danced around the corners of my lips. She was sooo clumsy... ''Jake, dude, wanna go pick up chicks?'' Seth was cool. He was roommate in the Academy and he was younger. But he was also boring. It was hard enough being an Alpha without misbehaved kids. ''Come on, dude, the newbies are here!'' Every new school year we'd go out and try to find our imprintees. Life seemed more interesting for those who already imprinted. Our lives were boring. If I tried to count all the girls we've tricked, went out with and all the other things, I'd never stop. I got off the big bed and went to the lobby, to try and find my soulmate. How boring.

When we got down I noticed they coloured the lobby again. They wouldn't let us mingle with the other towers, untill the weekend, or the beggining of the year. There was a whole bunch of giants this year. Yes, there were creatures taller than our 6.8 or 7 foot frame. Cute girls, but too tall. ''Jake!!'' I turned around to see Jared. Him and Leah were the only other pack members in this school. Their election system was really weird, unexplainable. Who cared anyway? As long as there were foolish girls looking for love, I was having fun. I was treating them like trash: I was sorry for it, but no imprintee, no me. ''Did you hear the news? Apparently, 7 new students of the Academy are vamps.'' I looked at him puzzled. ''7? Who are they?'' ''Dunno. You don't think it's...'' ''No way. There's 5 of them.'' Jared was looking at me worriedly. He already had an imprintee, Kim, who, because of the circumstances, went to the same school, in the regular class, just because she was an imprintee. ''Jake, if it is them... And there's 7...'' I was angry- my hands were trembling. ''Dammit, Jared, shut the fuck up!!!'' I ran to my room and hit the door. Dammit. The principal won't be to happy. I layed on the bed, thinking about Bella, untill I realised I fell asleep.

''Jake, common, dinner's in 20!'' I opened my eyes confusedly, awaken from a dream of my last visit to the mansion. She looked happy, after a long time... I tried to find something to wear, and got down to dinner. As usual, the students cleared up before Seth and I came. We ate like all of them doubled. When I got down, I picked up a weird smell: it was honey-like, not natural, but perfect. I wondered what that was. There was no honey on the menu tonight, but I still looked. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. The smell went up to one of the rooms, mixed with some other kids' smell. I went to bed and fell asleep fast, puzzling about that weird smell.

**RPov**

Angela woke me up early in the morning. I hated her for that. Classes didn't start for another hour. I combed my hair, trying to figure out where that smell came from. ''Angela, why do you have those things on your hands?'' I pointed at her white straps. She blushed deeply, shamefully and in a low voice explained. ''I'm not very good with fire. I always get burned.'' I hugged her. She looked like that was very hard for her, and I couldn't understand why. She started shaking and trembling and crying. I held her like that for almost an hour, when she jumped off and said we were gonna miss class. The first class of the day was P.E. I hated that. Running wasn't hard for me. But Alice raised me. I dug out a pair of Converse shoes and ran after angela, who was already half way there. When we got to the huge gym, that smell hit me again. I turned around and saw two gigantic boys wearing jeans and black shirts. Their hair was short and black and their skin dark. I cocked my head a bit studying them. They were turning around and so did I. I was embarassed. ''Ang, who are they? Giants?'' She giggled. ''No. They're...'' ''Miss Ravenhearst! Would you stop talking?'' I looked at the face of an old man, in his 50-s, tall and slim. I noticed three cuts on the both sides of his neck. Those must be gills. He was a waterman. ''I am Mr. Robertson and I'll be your gym teacher. Too bad. For you, of course.'' He smiled and started reading from a list. ''McCollough?'' ''Here!'' The twins, Matt and Jonah answere in the same time. ''Marson?'' ''Here'' Sally was quiet as usual. ''Bord?'' ''Here'' Arianna answered, and a smell of fire came to my nose. I tried not to breath it in while he read the rest of the list. There weren't many of us. ''Clearwater?'' ''Here.'' One of the tall boys answered. Clearwater... Why was that so familiar? ''Black?'' ''Here.'' The deep, rough voice made me shiver. Black... It couldn't be, right? ''We have a new student this year... Miss, would you please introduce yourself to us?'' I stood up and blushed. ''Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen.'' I heard a loud gasp behind me. I didn't want to turn around. I was too ashamed. P.E. went by quickly. I avoided the questionable eyes of the tall guys, just trying to do everything the coach showed us. After that we had Math, English and Art. When we got to lunch I was dying out of thirst. I stood in the line, last of course and asked the nice lady behind the counter ''I'm sorry, do you by any chance have some animal blood?'' She looked at me curiously. ''The Cullen kid? Sure, wait here.'' She went into the kitchen and came back with a silver cup with a straw. ''Here. Deer.'' ''Thank you.'' I ran fast to Angela and Matt and we sat at a corner table.

''Who were those big, bulky guys in Gym?'' Angela and Matt exchanged a weird look. ''They don't seem to like you. Don't know why.'' Matt continued chewing on his sandwich. I drank a sip from my cup and stared at Angela. ''I didn't ask if they like me or not.'' She sighed and then her face was lit up by a smile. ''They are the hottest guys here- Geez, Matt you know it's true- in both ways. I tried to tell you but Robertson cut me off. They are werewolves.'' I dropped my cup and caught it just before it hit the ground. ''I'm sorry, did you say werewolves?'' ''Yeah. They look awesome don't they?'' I didn't listen to her anymore. Clearwater. _Black._ How didn't I recognize the last names??? How was this even possible? How was I still alive? ''I'l go to the room.'' I left my cup on the table and hurried to the room. I stopped once I heard loud footsteps and felt the woodsy smell. ''What do you want?'' I didn't even bother turning around. I knew who it was perfectly well. ''What are you?'' He whispered in a shaky voice. ''I'm a hybrid.'' ''Who are your parents, Cullen?'' I closed my eyes. ''None of your business.'' His breath fastened up. ''You're IT, aren't you? You're Bella's daughter?'' His heartbeat was going nuts. ''Cool it, doggie.'' I knew he was going to phase right there in the hallway. ''You killed her.'' His voice was cold, ruthless. ''I didn't. She's very much alive. Can I go now?'' He was confused. ''What do you mean 'alive'?'' ''He saved her, mutt.'' I ran as fast as I could. I felt him run behind me but it didn't matter. I slammed the door and locked them. He was standing in front of them untill Angela came. I was never close to death as I was in that moment. How am I going to live here?


	3. Chapter 3: The woods and the sun

**Chapter 3: The woods and the sun**

The days were going scarily slow. I thought, since there was no way I'm gonna live through the day, the time would pass quicker. It didn't. Every minute, of every day I was afraid _He'll_ jump from somewhere and kill me. Every second of the day seemed painfully slow, packed in with the beautiful smell my worst enemy was blessed with. I never looked him in the face. If there was any possibility of that, I'd look at the top of my Converse, Louboutin or Jimmy Choo shoe- which ever were worn that day. The weekend seemed years, light years away, but eventually it came. I ran out of the room and trusted my vampiric senses to guide me to my family. They were all on the same place, Emmett and Rosalie in a desperate need to find a bedroom and Jazz shifting his weight uncomfortably. ''Mom!!'' I yelled across the hall. She turned around and I ran into her arms. ''You have got to be joking!'' My dad suddenly whispered. I looked to the floor again, like I did for the past few days. ''What is it?'' My mother asked worriedly and Alice was looking me then my father. Then again. She looked like a cartoon. ''Werewolves'' He said through his clenched teeth. I low hiss was heard from everyone, my father clenching his fists more and more as he read my thoughts. ''This is unbelivible! How?'' ''Edward, tell me what's going on!'' my mother demaded to know. ''She is in the same tower as werwolves. As in Clearwater and Black.'' My mother's eyes widened in fear and she caught my hand. ''Did they hurt you, honey?'' ''No, mom, everything's alright. I don't speek to them, I don't look at them...'' I felt the beautiful smell again and my father turned to the direction it was coming from. I didn't. I knew perfectly well who and where it was. ''Bella?'' Jacob's deep voice was now a low whisper, full of wondering. ''Hello, Jacob.'' She answered in her beautiful, clean voice. Her hand were around my shoulders and I stared at the grass. I didn't even realise we moved outside. The grass was perfectly green, perfectly cut, perfect. But that didn't mute the sounds of the vivid conversation. ''Bella... I can't believe... I...'' ''Don't even think of bullying my daughter one more time do you understand that, mutt?'' Her voice was fierce filled with anger but an edgy concerne sound came out. ''She can't be your daughter! She is sixteen!'' Edward started talking slowly and cold... Made me shiver in fear. ''She is ten, you mutt. And if you touch her again, I will kill you.'' Jacob was still breathing heavily. ''Bella... How?'' ''Easy.'' Yep, her voice was full of pain this time. ''Why did you leave us, Jacob?'' ''I thought... I thought...'' ''Well thinking isn't as same as knowing. Don't touch her ever again.'' I was sick and tired of listening them talking about me like I wasn't there. I ran away to my dorm. I knew I was wasting the time I could have spend with my family, but it wasn't worth it. Not this week.

I really didn't want to leave the room, but I got hungry and dinner was already passing. I ran out the door and down to the dining room (that became a cafeteria during the day, so we could get the school feeling. What a stupidity.), right past Angela. ''Renesmee, what are you doing, get back to the room, now!'' ''Just one pancake, okay?'' I ran down, and tried to find the pancakes. I finally did, but I couldn't find the chocolate. I heard footsteps and as I truned around saw a jar full of chocolate. I put some on my pancake and try to run away before _they_ get here. I held my pancake and try to run out but instead of passing through the doors I bumped into something big and firm... And woodsy-smelling. ''A bit late aren't we?'' ''Please move.'' I stared at the white part on his black converse. His smell was making me dizzy. ''Why should I?'' ''My parents asked you not to bully me.'' He laughed hard. ''Well I never listen to the stupid vamps anyway.'' I took a step back to realise that in my colision with Jake the pancake colided with my white shirt. ''Dammit.'' I didn't stop going back slowly as he made me go more and more. All the blood was drained from my face when I realised my back was being pressed to a wall. I swallowed nervously, still looking at his shoes. ''Please, leave me alone'' I sounded like I was going to cry- not so far away from the truth. His hands were put on the wall on the sides of my head. ''Why are you doing this to me?'' He laughed in a dark, sick way. ''Why? You have to ask? You killed my best friend.'' ''She's alive.'' ''She's not alive!'' He punched the wall with his fists and my picture got blurry as the tiny pieces of the broken wall hit me. ''Please leave me alone... Please Jacob'' I had no other way then to look into his face, something I avoided doing for the past week.

As I finally looked up to his chin, lips, nose and then finally eyes, I felt like I was being elctricuted. When my eyes finally met his dark ones, I felt like his look was burning me. Tears started running down my face. His face became all weird: his eyes widened, then he got a foolish look and then his face was full of regret. ''I'm sorry.'' He moved away from the wall and turned around to go to the room. My knees failed and I fell on the cold floor shaking in fear. I was never so afraid in my entire life. And so confused. What the hell was that? First threatening me to death and then apologising in the deepest regret? I wiped away my still wet cheeks and got back up on my feet. I walked to my room slowly, for the first time in the last week not running or looking over my shoulder. I walked in and saw Angela's worried face. ''Renesmee, what happened? I heard a bang in the dining room, are you okay?'' ''Yyyeah. Perfectly f-f-fine. I'm just gonna go to sleep.'' ''Renesmee, are you okay? You're even paler than the usual, and... Why are you shaking?'' I took a deep breath and tried to answer the question as calm as possible. ''I'm fine. I just had a very unpleasant situation in the dining room and I want to sleep.'' I shook off her hands and went to the bathroom. I fell asleep rapidly on my bed, dreaming horrible nightmares and confusing dreams that included Jacob's eyes and the still beautiful and desiring smell of the woods and the sun...


	4. Chapter 4: Guess you're stuck with me

**Chapter 4: Guess you're stuck with me**

I avoided Jacob in the next few days. At first, I was kinda hoping he'd give me an explanation of his weird behaviour, but he didn't say a word to me. Whenever I looked at him, he would stare at me with deep concentration and a funny look on his face. I would hear him fight with Seth in a low whisper, so low even I couldn't hear it. At night, I would hear him breking stuff in the tower or his room. I didn't want to provoke him. I was doing my own thing- mostly socialising with Angela and the twins.

Angela was a broken girl. I heard her sobs late in the night, always wondering what happened, never wanting to butt in. But one night, when she started crying I got up from my bed and went to hers. I sat next to her and waited for her sobs to stop. ''Angela, what did you do?'' She looked at me through her watery eyes and started talking. ''Before you I had a different roommate. Marla was my best friend. I also had a boyfriend... Marc. I loved him more than I ever thought I could. But one day, I walked in on them kissing... and... and I l-l-lost c-c-control... It didn't go to well.'' She started crying harder. ''It's not your fault.'' She looked at me like I was crazy. ''Whatever happened to them, it wasn't your fault. What did they expect from you, to be a maid of honor?'' ''I burned really bad... Marc barely lived.'' She whispered in a quiet voice. ''It's an awful thing to think about. But you have to stop. You made a slip.'' I felt tears coming to my eyes. ''You saw what you didn't need to see and it caused an emotional reaction... And they are not always rational...'' I stayed with her for a few more minutes and then returned to my own bed, to try and stop my stupid reaction.

I knew why I was crying. I saw what I didn't need to see. I saw Jacob's face, the face that haunted me for the past nights. His perfect lips, his deep eyes, the colour of his skin... I had a crush on him when I first smelled him. I fell in love with him when I looked him in the eyes. And he hated me. I was his worst enemy. I was the reason the love of his life was now 'dead'. And I fell in love more and more each time I smelled him, each time I turned around in class to see him staring at me, each time I felt him near me. Those stolen looks were the only thing I enjoyed about this. Every night his dark eyes would haunt me in my dreams that started chaning their theme. In a matter of days they've gotten from E rating to 18+. I didn't know how or why... But I was certainly hoping my father couldn't read my mind while I was in here, or when we meet on the weekend. I was pretty sure he'd beat me to death and then use my lifeless body to kick the crap out of Jacob, just because I fell in love with him.

''Renesmee, can I talk to you?'' All the conversation on the table stopped when his deep whisper came to my ears. I turned around to look at him- he was wearing jeans and Converse and tight black shirt that made his muscles look... Oh, my, my, my. ''Why?'' I looked him in the eyes, probably the hardest thing I had to do. ''I just need to talk to you.'' I knew enough to hear the painfull edge to his voice. ''Okay.'' I got up from the table and my heel clung to the chair. I tripped and fell into Jacob's arms. He held me just a bit tighter than it was needed, but it's not like I minded. I closed my eyes and inhaled his beautiful scent. I enjoyed the moment as much as possible. ''Thank you'' I mumbled and got back to my feet. I had to get rid of the Louboutins. I walked to the beggining of the hall that led to our rooms. He was right behind me. ''What do you want?'' this was embarassing. I couldn't pronounce anything that wouldn't come out as a whisper. ''I don't know... I had to apologise for what I did. All the things I did.'' His voice was blurry as I looked in his eyes. ''None of it was your fault, just mine. I was a jackass... And I hope you can forgive me.'' I shook my head a bit in a not-so-succesfull try to clear it up. ''It's okay. I understand.'' ''Thank you.'' As I looked into his eyes I felt like I was being pulled to him, like a needle to a magnet. I watched his russet skin, his big muscles, how tall he was... How perfect he was. I felt goose bumps all over my hands, together with a weird feeling somehwere in my sotmach. I felt like I was on the 7th heaven, and not the dark corridor in a tower that was cut off from the outside world. It was just the two of us... Alone. I shook my head abruptly to kill the dream. ''I have to go.'' I whispered in a hurry. I turned around but he grabbed my arm real tight. ''Renesmee... Don't go.'' I stopped and stared. I turned my body to his direction and looked into his eyes. I felt that magnetic pull again. I didn't realise that we were getting closer and closer untill our lips met and my eyes closed. It was a warm, loving kiss. I'm not sure how long it lasted: seconds, minutes or days. I didn't really care about that at all. All I know is that when I opened my eyes, Jacob was still staring at them.

The romantic moment was ruined by a giggle that escaped from one of the viewers- the whole tower was there. The firestarters created an arch above our heads with fiery doves and hearts. I was as red as a tomato and got away from Jacob's grip. I ran into my room and opened all the windows. I needed to cool down. I was too hot, I felt like I was going to burn. I got into the bathroom and took all my clothes off. I filled the bathtub with ice cold water and sat in it. I pressed my fingers against my forehead. All that was on my mind were Jacob's hot lips and warm hands. I knew I was still red in the face, but it wasn't embarassement anymore. My head was dizzy, my legs... Like they weren't there. I heard Angela opening the door slowly and walking to her bed on her tippy-toes. I got out of the cold water late at night and fell asleep. My dreams weren't that different from reality: they were revolving around Jacob.

I kinda really didn't want to go to class that day. I got out in the towers garden, the only place we were allowed to go before the weekend. I sat under a willow tree near the creek and enjoyed the fall sun. It was one of those nice autumn days that was dry, sunny and warm. The leaves were already yellow and falling off. I changed my position and I was now laying on my back, hands under my head just absorbing the sunlight. My shirt was opened and my belly and bust line had the privilege to feel the warm sunlight. I heard footsteps and slight cracking caused by somebody's leaning on the willow. ''Wow. A common shirt, jeans, Converse combination. Almost didn't recognize you.'' A smile was dancing on the corners of my lips. ''Hello, Jacob.'' ''What are you doing here, Cullen? Shouldn't you be in class?'' I laughed ''Shouldn't you?'' ''Touché'' He sat in the grass next to me. ''Do you need anything, Jacob?'' He breathed in deeply and slowly. ''Ren... Can I call you... Dunno... Nessie? Your name's too long.'' I sighed. ''Go ahed, Jake.'' ''Nessie, do you know what imprinting is?'' My memory was set on a scene a few years back when my mother told me everything about the werewolves- including the part about imprinting. ''It's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It's love at first sight, just easier and much more permanent and stronger.'' Even without lookin, I knew he shook his head. ''Bella's kid.'' I smiled. ''Why are you asking it?'' He didn't answer. I had to open my eyes. ''Jacob?'' He was staring at me again. ''Nessie. What would you say if I tell you I have imprinted on you?'' I thought I heard it wrong. I thought he was making a really bad joke. I thought I had dreamed the whole thing: the part where he said he imprinted on me, the part where his eyes were staring at mine so full of love that it was painful, the part where my heart skipped beats and repeated them in a sequence that couldn't have been healthy. I was seriously hoping it was reality. ''I'd say... That's too bad.'' I closed my eyes lazily again. His heart skipped a beat too. ''Guess you're stuck with me now.'' A giggle burst through my lips. His heart was going crazy. Mine was even crazier. I felt a soft kiss on the top of my head. ''Thank you.''


	5. Chapter 5: Jackass

**Chapter 5: Jackass**

The next few days with Jacob were magical. We talked about the moon and the stars, we talked about Forks, about the rain and the sun, about us. We weren't just talking. Our lips found other ways to communicate. Our tongues would throw on a fight every day, every hour. My hands were to busy feeling Jacob's naked torso; his hands were making me shiver by dragging themselves slowly against my spine, one inch at a time... The weekend scared me. I knew I had to see my parents and my family. I knew they probably already knew. I was scared shitless. ''Common, Nessie, they won't do anything to you. They love me!'' Jacob was trying to cheer me up. ''Fuck I'm dead.'' I banged my head on the table.

The weekend came quickly. Much quicker than I wanted. I ran out of the tower first things in the morning, knowing they were already waiting for me. The moment I saw my father, my thoughts rushed immediately to Jacob. His face went from happy, to angry, to mad, to sick, to twisted, to killer-like. I stopped and thought about returning to my tower. ''What are you wearing??'' Alice screeched. I started laughing. I wore one of Jacob's really old shirts that was still big but not that big. I wore torn up jeans that got torn up one afternoon with Jake, when we were making out in his room and suddenly fell on the ground. The fabric got caught to a pointy part of the bed and ripped a few inches. And I wore brand new red Converse, a gift from Matt. Although I had no idea why or how he got them. I wasn't wearing make up, and my hair was in a regular pony tail. Alice noticed all these facts and looked horrified. I looked plain, almost normal- if it weren't for my unnatural looks. ''You're happy.'' I looked at Jazz who was smiling at me. _Yeah, go and thank Jacob._ My father growled. ''Oh, shut up, Edward! Honey!!!'' My mom hugged me tight. ''How are you?'' ''Perfect.'' I grinned at her. ''How is Jacob?'' ''He's perfect too.'' ''Hi, Bells.'' I heard Jacob's deep voice and my knees started to shake, like they did most of the time when I was around him. ''Jacob.'' She greeted him politely. MY father hissed. ''Dad!'' He looked at me with a horrifying look on his face. I swallowed loudly. ''Stop it. You have no right to do that.'' His look got more and more angry. ''No right? Last week he malested you! And now... Now what?'' My mother's arms started to shake, like they always would when she'd be nervous. ''Now they are malesting eachother in a different way!'' ''Jesus, Emmett that's not even funny!'' I yelled at him. He was laughing his soul out. I caught Jacob's hand and saw my family's yellow eyes staring at that bond. ''Now this. It's different now.'' My mother looked at Jake, than at me, than again at Jake. A surprised ''Oh!'' Escaped her lips. By then it hit me- they didn't know, well not untill I came there all happy and natural. I smiled at my mom who had a huge grin on her face. ''Now. We're gonna go back to the tower. Untill you get a grip'' I looked at my dad. ''I love you guys, see ya.'' ''Wait a minute! Jacob, can I talk to you?'' MY mother called out. He looked at me confusedly but nodded ''Sure.'' She took him a little further away form us, which meant I was left alone with an angry father, an angry aunt, an extaticly happy uncle, and an aunt and uncle who were fighting about his stupid statements. I looked at the ground and murmured a song. ''Come on Nessie, let's go.'' Jake pulled my arm gently and I turned around for him without looking at my family.

We went back to the tower like we said we would. No one was there, everyone went to visit friends, family or love from other towers- all 77 of them. Me and Jacob were completely alone. My stomach started twisting at those thoughts. I remebered the vivid dreams I had since I met Jacob, most of them not including clothes. ''Nessie, is something wrong? Ness? Ness are you okay? You're completely pale!'' I looked at him and suddenly, all those facts didn't bother me. I _wanted_ him _so bad._ I needed him. Without an announcement I jumped on him and started kissing him passionately. He stumbled a bit but didn't really complain. He pulled me up and my legs were around his waist. Before I realised he was closing the doors of his room with his foot. My eyes were rolled somwhere to the back of my head. My breathing got shallow, I lost the breath. Jacob's lips were sucking on my neck and it made me arch my back just to bring myself as close as possible to him.

With one of his fingers, he traced a line from my neck, between my breasts down to my belly button. When he reached the hem of my jeans I moaned softly. His hand stopped there and slowly took a turn right to my back. His hand was on the small of my back and his fingers slowly going beneath my jeans... And my panties. I didn't realize my shirt was ripped in half untill I felt his warm lips kissing my breasts. ''Jake...'' I moaned louder and louder, not being able to control my self. Suddenly the door opened and we turned our heads there to see Seth's amazed and then horrified face. ''Jak... I...'' He left the room with a loud bang of the doors, but the mood was still ruined. I lifted myself up with the help of my elbows to see Jake moving away from me and throwing his shirt at me. I pulled it over my head to cover up my half naked torso. I looked at Jacob, noticing the bulge on his jeans. He looked at me with a strange expression on his face. ''Nessie... I'm sorry.'' ''I'm not.'' His expression was surprised. ''Nessie, this isn't right. I... I can't. Nessie, you're 10 years old.'' I tried not to sound like a baby. ''I'm sixteen!'' It didn't really work. As anger passed a new feeling came. Rejection. It wasn't fair. I got more than I was supposed to get. And who knows what would've happened if Seth didn't walk in? Yes, rejection was a stupid thing to feel. ''Renesmee Carlie Cullen... Look at me.'' I tried through the veil of the tears that were stupid, unnecessary and unexplainable.

''Nessie... I love you much more than you can imagine. I don't want to rush you to anything... And we've been rushing a lot for the past few days. I'm not sure...'' I put a finger over his full lips and pressed my forehead against his. ''I love you. I'm not doing anything I don't want to do. I just want _you._'' He kissed me softly. It was one of the most intimate kisses he ever gave me. It meant love, respect and safety. We were just laying on his bed for the rest of the afternoon. Looking into eachother eyes was everything we needed.

When I got back into my room that night, just before dinner, Angela started jumping nervously. ''Did you and Jake have seX?'' I looked at her shocked. ''What? Who told you that?'' She smiled. ''Seth went looking for you guys and when he came back he just said something about the two of you in bed. So how was it?'' I laughed lightly, remembering the perfect afternoon. ''It started out great. Maybe something would have happened if Seth didn't walk in on us.'' She was grinning at this point. ''Geez, Ang, when did you become a little pervert? Come on, I'm hungry.'' In the cafeteria I was welcomed with curious looks of my friends. Sally and Arianna were giggling and looking so happy that I thought they were going to pee their pants. Matt and Jonah were just staring at me. ''What???'' ''Nothing, nothing...'' And so for a couple of times. When Jake and Seth entered the dining room I got up and walked to them. I kissed Jake and then turned to Seth. I breathed in deeply and slapped him so hard on the head he fell down. ''Ouch!'' He stayed on the ground and I crouched. ''Jackass.'' I whispred into his ear. He started laughing with the other students. ''I'm sorry.'' I just turned around and went back to the table. Since Jake was now happy with me (God, that thought felt so good), he wasn't killing everyone who ate the food. People were slowly starting to eat their dinner at a normal rate, not like hamsters. I didn't pay much attention to the talk around the table. I was reviewing the afternoon in my head. When I thought of his hands on me, under my clothes I shook. Dinner was over and we had to go to our rooms. I did my homework. Maybe I was tired, but I was still a Cullen: correct. Besides, I wanted to make a different use for Sunday...


	6. Chapter 6: DIstractions

**Chapter 6: Distractions**

I woke up early on Sunday, completely covered in sweat. I was embarassed: I just had a very.. intensive and vivid dream and I was sure my reaction didn't go unnoticed. Thank God, Angela was still sleeping. I went to the bathroom and stood under a cold shower for half an hour, not being able to cool down. I was twitching from time to time, goose bumps all over me, not caused by the cold water. I got out shivering and put some clothes on. I went back to the room and layed on the bed. It was 6:30 AM. I wanted to kill my self, but I decided not to. I needed to see Jacob first. After a few hours, when Angela woke up, visiting hours were slowly starting. Visiting hours. Jesus, this was a freakin' prison. Literally.

I got up and put on a short skirt, a button up shirt and red Louboutins. I waited for everyone to get out of the tower. I knocked on the doors of Jake's room. ''Come in.'' I entered the room and closed the doors behind me. ''Jake?'' I didn't need to yell. I was pretty sure he'd answer if he were on the other side of the tower, let alone this close to me. ''Nessie! What is it?'' He ran to me, wearing nothing but shorts. I smiled. And touched his cheek. _Nothing. Can't I just come and visit the man I love? _He laughed kissing me. ''Not wearing those heels you can't. What's the occasion?'' I smiled and blushed. ''We're alone. Again.'' I cocked my head to the right studying the torn express on his face: like he was extatic about the fact, but it was wrong, it was very wrong. ''Why the long face, Jacob? Don't you like being alone with me?'' I sat on a dresser. His look became softer. ''I love being alone with you. I just don't know...'' I noticed he was coming closer and closer to me. I stared at his tensed muscles and smiled. ''Don't know what?'' He was less than a foot away from me. ''If I should allow my self to be alone with you.'' His hands were now resting on my hips. I put my arms around his neck. ''Go ahead. Break the rules.'' He kissed me and then deepened the kiss. I tasted his tongue while his hands were going around my body.

He lifted me up so I sat on the dresser, putting my legs around him. I felt him down there: there were just a couple layers of fabric between us. ''I'm sorry, just a min'' He turned around and caught a small cellphone. He typed something and then threw it away. He returned to kissing me. ''What... Was that... About'' I had a little trouble breathing. ''Seth. I sent him'' A kiss below my ear. ''not to'' A kiss on my neck. ''come back if he wants to live.'' An unbuttoned button on my shirt. I gasped and arched my back. Another one. My breathing got shallower. Another one. ''Jacob'' I managed to whisper when the last button was unbuttoned. His tongue was tracing the cups on my lacy bra, making me shiver. I moaned loudly, arching my back untill it hurt, getting aroused beyond limits. Then his hands moved down: they were going slowly from my knee, to my thigh, under the skirt I had... I tensed up a bit and my heart skipped a beat. Still kissing his way from my breasts to my lips, he dragged his fingers all over my panties, pressing harder here and there. I was moaning louder and louder while I felt his fingers going into my panties. His fingers were now rubbing against my clit hard. ''Jacob... Oh my G... Jake...'' The sensation that was building in my abdomen suddenly wanted to burst out. One more hard, intensive stroke made my back arch and made me scream ''Jacoooooooob!!!!!!!'' I fell down hard. I was panting now still shaking from the orgasm that I've just lived. Jake leaned in forward, his manhood pressed tightly against my oh-so-willing parts. His lips kissed my earlobe and he whispered ''Not any further Ness. You couldn't handle it.'' He chuckled ligthly as he left small bites on my neck. ''Try... Me.'' The panting ruined the call in my voice. I was exhausted beyond measurement, but statisfied. This was the most intensive thing I've ever done. I was still panting, trying to catch my breath. It was hard since Jake was still torturing me, kissing me and licking, his manhood rubbing against me sometimes. I laughed- quite a move for someone who couldn't even breath normally. ''Thank you... Jacob.'' I kissed his forehead and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was afternoon, we were still alone in the room and it still smelled like what we did. What he did to me. He was looking at me and smiled when I opened my eyes. My shirt was buttoned, my skirt fixed and I was lying on Jacob's bed. He was playing with my hair. I smiled at him, remembering everything that happened. ''Hey there beautiful.'' He kissed me. ''How are you?'' I giggled. Like a little school girl being caught doing something she wasn't allowed to do, I blushed. ''Perfect. Well, not really perfect but close enough.'' He looked confused. ''Didn't you like it? Because, it seemed like you were enjoying it _pretty_ much. I blushed again. ''You know what would make me feel perfect.'' I looked straight into his eyes. His look got... Different. ''Trust me, Nessie. You don't want to rush into it.'' I sighed. ''Jacob, what happened this morning wasn't rushing? We're meant for eachother! Besides, how do you know I'll regret it? Currently, I'm not regreting this!'' He started whispering ''Nessie, I don't wanna hurt you like I hurt the others.'' I was confused. ''What others?'' He looked me in the eyes, pleadingly. ''I've hurt many girls before you. I don't want to...'' ''How many?'' I cut him off mid sentence. ''What?'' ''How. Many?'' I repeated the question like a robot. He was silent for a minute. ''Many.'' I got up and ran out of the room. Tears were running down my face. I closed the doors of my room and sat on the floor. I was crying like I've never cried before. Pounding my hands on the floor, screaming and crying. I was coughing a lot, loosing my breath... I saw nothing but black. How could I have been so stupid? 'I imprinted'... Yeah right! He broke my heart into pieces. I was wondering how many girls were promised Heaven and Earth and then thrown away like trash. ''Nessie? Renesmee! Open the door!!!!'' Angela was banging on the door. I got up shaking and opened the door. ''Nessie!!! What happened, what's wrong? Ness!'' She hugged me and I cried. My sobs got quieter by the minute. She was warm and comforting. ''Nessie, what happened?''

I _wiped_ away a tear. ''I had a fight with Jake.'' She looked shocked. ''Why?'' ''He... He told me something... He told me how he slept with tons of girls and how he hurt them... And, and...'' I started crying again. ''Well, it's a good thing he told you.'' I looked at her through a veil of tears. ''You knew about this.'' She shrugged her shoulders. ''Yeah I knew. Everybody did. Jake and Seth fooled dozens of girl into the imprinting business. We didn't want to tell you. You looked too happy... And he looked happier than ever. I can understand why you're so angry, but you're lucky you're not one of them.'' ''I'm not?'' I couldn't realise what she was trying to tell me. ''Nessie, he imprinted on you! You guys are meant to be together! He made mistakes, but he won't do them again.'' I sniffed. ''How do you know he imprinted?'' She was smiling now. ''You probably don't see it- but we do. When he looks at you... He's a different person. He radiates love. And so do you, even when you're not around eachohter. It's destiny, Nessie.'' She smiled again as I tried to absorb what she told me. I acted irational. Afterall, Jake has done nothing but proving to me how much he loved me for the past weeks. I had all the right to feel hurt, but thinking he lied to me... That was unacceptible.

I took out my cell and played with it for a while. Then I started typing.

_Jake? I'm sorrry I ran away like that.  
_**_You had every right to. I'm an idiot._**

I laughed quietly.

_Yeah... you are. But I still kinda love you.  
__**=) I never stopped kinda loving you.  
**See ya tommorrow?  
__**Sure princess. I Luv U.  
**I Luv U more. And thank you... For being honest with me.  
__**Sweet dreams.  
**You'll be in them._

I got all warm and fuzzy. I was a total movie cliché. But it didn't matter to me. I had my Jacob, I had my friends, and, although I wasn't quite sure of it, I had my family. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

It was around 1AM when I was awaken from my dream abruptly. I fluttered my eyes trying to figure out what alerted me. In that moment the most... I don't even know how to describe it. The smell that made me crinkle my nose and go cold all of a sudden was extreme. It smelt like danger, but it was still intoxicating. It reminded me a tiniest bit of my family, but it wasn't anyone of them. It smelt so familiar. Who ever was responsible for it ran aways smoothly while I tried to open the door. It creeped me out. I couldn't remember where it came from, but I was sure of one thing. It was bad.


	7. Chapter 7: Sedated

**Chapter 7: Sedated**

When I woke up the next day, my head hurt. I decided to ignore it and went to class. Jacob waited in front of my room, looking at me with his most puppy-dog-eye-face that I just had to laugh. I kissed his lips, touching his face with the tips of my fingers, using my talents to replay yesterday. He tensed up suddenly. I felt the reason why- it was literally poking me. I laughed statisfied, getting what I wanted. ''That's your punishment. You'll be late for class.'' And then another kiss, with the same picture. He crossed his legs and looked like a child who peed itself. I turned around to go to class when I suddenly felt that smell from last night again. It was lingering on the wall, where the owner must have put his hands. The smell hit me hard, sending chills through my spine. I was sincerely afraid.

Jacob didn't show up 'till third class, and I literally banged my head on the table laughing. He shot me a fierce glance but his eyes quickly melted... Ah, the blessings of imprinting. I smiled to myself after apologising to the teacher. At lunch I was still giggling and chuckling in Jacob's arms, knowing everyone was looking at me. I just couldn't stand it. I laughed harder and harder untill my stomach hurt and my head felt woozy. By that time, it wasn't just about the laughing. I felt sick, ill. ''Jacob'' I managed to whisper out slowly before everythingg went black.

''She's okay, but my guess is she's been poisoned.'' I heard a fuzzy voice and felt the smell of the hospital. ''With some kind of gas or something. You stay right here with her, her family will come shortly.'' I blinked my eyes a few times trying to clear my sight. ''Jake?'' I talked to a large back in a black shirt. ''Nessie, oh my God you're awake!'' He started kissing me all over. ''What... What happened?'' He caught my hand and made circles with his thumb. ''You passed out during lunch. They think you've been poisoned.'' ''Renesmee!!!!'' My mother ran through the door with her vampiric speed, almost choking me. ''Mom!'' She let go of my neck and started touching my forehead and my cheeks. ''Are you okay, what happened? Nessie?'' Another cold hand took my palm. ''Renesmee, are you okay?'' My father's concerned voice made me feel like a real 10-year old. ''Dad...'' I thought about last night, I thought about the smell- concentrating on every single note of the weird fragrance. Then the smell on the wall... Just remembering it made me dizzy.

My father growled, with a deep, threatening sound. In a normal hospital he would have been considered a freak. Here, in the school's hospital he was completely ignored. ''Edward, what's wrong?'' My mother's voice was deeply concerned and her fingers were going in circles on my hand. ''Volturi.'' The one word my father spat out in an all time low vampire whisper made me understand everything. It explained why I had difficulties remembering why the smell was familiar- the last time I smelt it was about 9 years ago. When the Volturi came to kill. To kill me and my whole family. And Jake. Tears were now running down my face. My father was looking somewhere far, far beyond the hospital, far beyond the tower. He growled and hissed a lot. ''You are leaving the school. Tonight!''

I packed my stuff and gave my goodbyes to my friends. I went to Jake's room, in an attempt to pick him up without tears. Didn't work. The Volturi were back, wanting God-knows-what, and trying to kill me. Again. I calmed down and slowly moved to the doors of the tower. Alice was there waiting for us. ''Come on, we have to hurry!'' We ran through the yard like maniacs, trying to escape the careful eyes of the guards. One time, a really big buff guy turned around and looked straight through us. Jake and I weren't breathing. And then we ran for our lives. A guard turned around and yelled ''Hey!'' just as we were meeting my father at the exit. We were faster, running at an unimaginable speed, even for a vampire. About 5 kilometres away from the school, we jumped into my father's Vanquish. Emmett was driving like crazy, an expensive Lexus and a Range Rover joining us after a minute, and then six werewolves running at the each side of the cars. Jacob was holding me in his arms tightly. I didn't dare to make a sound through the whole trip. The darkness of the tinted windows didn't bother me- I saw everything in their true colour. The night was dark, no stars. In the direction that I thought the school was, I saw flashes of light and heard thunders. ''They're angry you escaped. That we all escaped.'' My father whispered silently. I nodded and then stiffened up again. I inhaled Jacob's smell and felt the soft kisses on the top of my head. I fell into a dark and restless sleep, hoping to wake up in a brighter day.

''They were cooperating with them. Recruiting young and talented beings... For them.''  
''How come no one saw it coming? Alice?''  
''I don't know Jasper... It's like with the newborns. I don't...''  
''It's okay, Alice. At least we're still alive.''  
The lame joke made me smile. I heard sighs of relief. ''Nessie?'' Jacob's deep, worried voice made my heart skip a few beats. He supressed a chuckle and I opened my eyes. His dark eyes shocked me with their beauty. Together with that came the realisation of the situation we were in right now. ''Are we safe?'' ''Probably.'' My father answered. ''They aren't allowed to go anywhere within 500 miles of Forks or La Push.'' I was confused. ''Since when?'' He smiled weakly. My mother answered for him. ''When you were about two years old we went to Italy. We made them sign a treaty that claims so.'' ''How do you _make_ the Volturi do anything?'' She laughed. ''Pride is a very complicated thing for them. If they loose the false image that they created they would loose the power. They on't want to. Hopefully, we'll be safe now.'' Her expression was worried again. I got up and went to the bathroom. I took all my clothes off and turned on the shower. I stood under the hot water untill it started running out, not moving an inch. By the time I started freezing I managed to get my breathing into order. I put a towel around me and went to my room to get some clothes. I opened the door and froze: Jacob was in my room, now looking at me with dark eyes.

''Jacob!'' I managed to cough out. The towel barely reached the half of my thighes. I ran around the room vampire speed, not stopping, feeling Jacob's eyes raping my body. Not that I objected. When I was finally dressed I combed my hair and went back. Jacob was still standing there, staring at the bathroom door. I laughed at the expression of his face: he looked like he was scared, excited, to be killed and horny as hell. I went to him and caressed his face. ''He'll kill you, you know that?'' I heard my father's low, but threatening chuckle. Jacob's arms were around me. ''I don't care. He couldn't kill me.'' ''Wanna bet?'' he growled from downstairs. I pushed Jacob and he fell on my bed. I crawled to him and cuddled at his right side. His fingers were tracing patterns on my back. ''I'm so tired Jacob.'' I mumbled closing my eyes, not by choice. ''I know, honey.'' I couldn't fall asleep, and that was the only thing I wanted. I was scared I'd dream about the school again. ''What happened to Angela?'' Jacob didn't answer. ''Jacob?'' He sighed. ''She... She is still there. But she isn't Angela anymore. They've... Brainwashed her. She was acting normal, but... She was still like a spy.'' ''Oh.'' My eyes filled with tears. She was my best friend since I don't know how long. She helped to realize how Jacob loves me. She was a... A zombie. ''Shhh, don't cry Nessie...''

I didn't open my eyes once that night. I also didn't get a second of sleep. I was_ exhausted_. And that was an understatement. I felt like I was run by a truck. A really big and fast one. ''Jakeeeeee!'' I yawned. I was so tired, my voice came out a whisper. But he heard it. Of course. ''Yes, Nessie?'' God how I loved that werewolf. ''Carlisle.'' He ran out of the room coming back in five seconds with Carlisle behind him. ''Nessie? What's the problem?'' Carlisle sounded really worried. He caught my hand and I started thinking. _I am so tired... I can't even sleep... Please help me... _His face looked paler than usual. He ran through his medical bag, pulling out a needle filled with a clear liquid. ''Nessie, this is a sedativ, it's gonna help you fall asleep. Now, do you want to sleep?'' It might have seemed like a weird question, but it was perfectly understandable. ''Yes...'' I whispered lightly, and winced when the needle pierced my skin. I hated needles. I mostly fainted when I saw them. And it was really embarassing. But soon, my body was relaxed, and my sight was covered by calming darkness. The only thing I could see were Angela's orange eyes, wanting help, not being able to say anything more...


	8. Chapter 8: Giving it up

**Chapter 8: Giving it up**

I got myself some rest... With consequences. Angela's pleading eyes were still haunting me. If she really was a spy for the Volturi, she wasn't doing it on her own will. She didn't want that kind of life. She wanted to find a place where she'll fit in. And now she was a traitor, at least in my family's eyes. ''You are a very noble person, Renesmee. Some would call it naive.'' I turned around to see Jasper's beautiful face. I smiled weekly at his worried eyes. ''What do you mean?'' He smiled too. ''I know what you're feeling, and I'm sure I know who you're feeling it for. You're sorry, hurt, sad... If there was anything we could have done about her, we would have. But it is too dangerous. We never know what she can do.'' I nodded sadly. ''I know Jazz, but I still feel like she doesn't want it. Like she hates herself because of it. She needs to be rescued. We can help her.'' My voice was firmer now. ''No one, not even you, or anyone else for that matter, can fake friendship like that.'' He nodded seriously. ''So you want...?'' His eyes looked at me filled with questions. But he knew the answer. ''I want you to save her. All of you.'' My father entered the room. ''One condition: you're not going.'' I looked at him. ''No way! She's my friend! I have to...'' ''Ness, he's right.'' Jacob held my hand. '' You're too breakable.'' I was angry now. Jasper's face reflected my emotions. ''But she.... I have to go!!!'' ''No way. You and Jacob stay, and we'll get her.'' Jacob hugged me. ''Just... Bring her back alive, okay?''

''And you'll be careful, right?'' My mother looked at me and held my hands. ''Nessie, if anyone does anything to us, you can kill us, okay? We'll be careful.'' She kissed me and I put my palm on her cheek. _I'll miss you, mommy._ ''You know, for someone who's _sixteen _you are so childlike.'' She wiped away a tear that was streaming down from my face. ''Don't be worried. You'll safe here with Jake, and we'll see you in a couple of days, okay.'' I nodded still unable to talk. I knew I'd cry if I opened my mouth. _I love you. _her face got all soft. ''I love you too.'' She got into the jeep and sent me a kiss. I waved untill I barely saw them and then started crying. Jacob was right there, holding me and bringing me back to the house. We layed on the sofa for a while. I sobbed into Jacob's bare chest. He just came back from patrol. His radiating heat was calming me down. I turned around to him and stared into his eyes. ''What up, beautiful?'' I smiled at his words. I couldn't be beautiful, not now. ''You know what Jacob?'' My grin became wider when I saw his confused eyes. ''I think we're alone now.'' He laughed and pulled me up for a passionate kiss.

''But it's too big Nessie, it won't fit.'' ''I don't care Jacob. Give it to me.'' I smiled at his helpless look. ''But Nessie, it's my favorite shirt!!!'' ''But I like it.'' I put on the puppy-dog-mode and caressed his neck lightly. ''Please can I have it?'' He growled in frustration. ''Sure.'' Then he grabbed me and kissed me. I laughed and my breath hitched when he kissed my neck. I giggled like a little girl. ''I'll kill you Ness, that was my favourite shirt.'' He pouted like a baby. ''You look like a baby Jacob. Come on, we'll make a pizza.'' His face lightened up. As much as he loved me, he still loved food a bit too much.

''You still have flour in your hair.'' Jacob laughed at the sight of me completely covered in flour. He wasn't any better- his face was full of tomato sauce nad there were straps of cheese hanging from his chest. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. But the pizza turned out fine. We ate still ruining Esme's perfect white furniture. As much fun as it was, my thoughts would still rush to my family sometimes. I wondered if they had any succes, if Angela was fine... But Jacob did everything in his power to entertain me. They said in a couple of days- I tried not to worry. ''You have some sauce right... here.'' He licked the place I suposedly had the sauce. Right in the bottom of my throat. He continued to kiss lower and lower, untill he got just above my breasts. I moaned softly and he kissed his way back to my throat and then my lips. His hands were holding me tight around my waist, pressing me closer to him. ''Jake...'' He smiled at my trembling, a bit scared voice. I moaned again when he bit my neck. He let me go. My heart was racing, beating like crazy. I was still shaking a bit and I was panting. ''I'll... Go take a shower...'' Somehow I got up without falling, and walked to the bathroom on my wobbly knees. The hot water burned me but I couldn't stop shaking. I got out of the shower and put on a towel around me. My phone rang from my room and I ran to get it. ''Hello?'' ''Nessie, hone.'' I stiffened. ''Mom!!!!! Are you okay?'' She laughed lightly. ''Yeah, we're fine love. How are the two of you?'' I blushed while answering ''We're... Great. Just made some pizza.'' ''Are you okay honey?'' Shit! She must have picked something from my voice. ''Perfect.'' ''Okay honey, I'll call you again, when it's safer. I love you.'' ''I love you too, momma.'' I hung up the phone and sighed. ''Everything okay?''

I turned around panickly. Jacob was leaning on the door frame, obviously with problems in keeping his eyes on my face. I put my hands around my waist. ''What are you looking at?'' ''Nothing.'' He grinned and started walking towards me slowly. His eyes fell a bit down. My legs started to go back. His grin kept getting wider and wider. ''Where are you going?'' He asked taking another step forward. ''Nowhere.'' A step back. Without any announcement, my back hit a wall. It was like the first time we've spoken, eye to eye. His hands were around my head, he stared right into my eyes. ''Jake, what are you doing?'' His hands were still forming a cage around my head. I didn't realise at first, but I was unusually aroused. The smell of my arousal was impossible not to notice. I had nothing but a towel on myself. I liked the feeling of Jake being the big strong Alpha and I his humble woman. It was crazy but it drove me insane. ''Nessie'' He whispered with a husky voice right into my ear. I arched my back a bit. He was now pressed against me. His lips were gently touching my ear lobe. ''I want you'' I moaned softly. He seemed proud of himself- not needing to touch me, and I was already his. ''Jacob... I want you too.'' I whispered those words really low, cause I knew my voice was going to fail me. He pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. This was it. Was there any other ending. The fact that his arousal was pressing against mine, now being separated just by his jeans led to only one conclusion: it was going to happen.

He started kissing me, almost raping my mouth, pressing me tight against the wall. I rubbed myself on his jeans to ease the tension that was overwhelming. One of his hands was on the small of my back, the other one was exploring my body. I didn't even notice that my towel was on the floor now. He turned around and walked to my bed. He leaned and layed me on the bed, removing my hands and legs away from him with his hands. He got up and looked at me. I blushed and looked away. I was usually confident and happy about my body, but I was ashamed now. What if I didn't live up to his expectations? ''No, Nessie'' He kissed my whole body and then looked me in the eyes again. ''You're beautiful.'' I blushed again, but looked into his eyes. ''Thank you'' I kissed him with lust, wondering why he was still wearing his pants. He smiled- must have heard my thoughts- and got up to take off his pants. When the pants hit the ground, my eyes widened in surprise. I mean, I should have known that he was going to be above normal. He was _huge. _Obviously in every aspect of his body. He chuckled lightly at my surprised stare. ''We don't have to do this.'' He still gave me an option: he was aroused beyond limits, I wasn't doing any better, we were both naked... And he still gave me an option to stop. I melted from the love. ''We will.'' Was my only answer. He positioned himself between my legs and layed on top of me. ''Nessie, if I hurt you... You have to tell me.'' His eyes were dark with lust, but his voice was still soft and concerned. ''Jacob, I love you.'' His eyes were suddenly soft, filled with love. ''Nessie, I love you.'' I took a deep breath and he entered me. My breathing stopped from the pain I was feeling. I opened my mouth gasping for air, and praying to God I don't start crying. ''Nessie? Are you okay?'' I gulped and nodded. My palms were on his shoulders so I pushed a thought into him. _Just... Go slowly. _He started to move in and out slowly and I adjusted to his size. The painful feeling was replaced by a pure bliss of emotion. ''Jake... Faster!'' I moaned loudly as he thrusted harder and harder into me. I moaned and screamed in excitement, and it nearly pushed me over the edge when Jacob growled. ''Oh, Jacob!'' I moaned louder and louder, screaming here and there. The feeling in my lower half was spectacular. ''Nessie... Fuck, Nessie, you're perfect'' He growled again and tensed up a bit. ''Nessie, I'm gonna...'' ''Me too, Jake! Faster! Faster! Ja...'' An unbelieveable feeling came over me and I arched my back so hard it hurt. We fell down on the bed hardly, but he managed not to crush me during the fall. ''I love you, Nessie. I fucking love you.'' His head was on my chest. I laughed a bit. ''I fucking love you too, Jacob.'' I fucking love you too.


	9. Chapter 9: Red alert

**exploringplanetearth I didn't really wanna write such a fuss about everything =) But no one guarantees that things won't get bloddy =)**

**Chapter 9: Red alert**

The sun was shining, birds were singing and I was lying in bed naked with Jacob. That was THE ultimate best morning ever. I kissed Jacob's chest, getting low groans as a thank you gesture. I laughed silently. ''What was all that last night?'' I asked reffering to all the kissing and intimacy, not just the one that happened here. And he knew what I was thinking- my fingers traced a line on one of his very special body parts. He shook a bit. ''I tried to prepare you.'' Ha. Right. _Like I wasn't ready enough. _''Well, you can't complain can you?'' He won. I smiled and blushed deeply. Last night was still extremly vivid in my mind. Every touch, every look, every moan, every kiss... I shuddered under Jacob's arm. A strong wave of emotions hit me and made me feel bubbly. I instantly remembered the song, and smiled while kissing Jacob's neck- right on the jugular, in its beuatiful rythm sucking on it gently. _I need to hunt. _''Okay lets go.'' He was worried already. He got off the bed and went to find his pants. I turned around lazily and looked at his naked body. I giggled like a little girl when I saw him in his all naked beauty. I was as red as a tomato, but I couldn't stop staring. He laughed like he had all the power. i couldn't blame him.

The minute we went out, I was hunting. It was a sunny day. It was probably reckless to hunt in broad daylight. But I needed it. I haven't drank blood in days. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air. About 3 km away there were some deers. A mountain lion, watching over her young-ones. No way I was going to kill her. There was a sound of a grizzly bear far in the mountains. It was a long run, but it was going to be worth it. I ran through the woods. The trees were flowing by me, not melting into a blurry stain, but being cristal clear. Birds were still in trees. Flowers were still growing. I must have come to a different Forks. This was extremely unusual. Fall started a week ago, and everything was still normal. Even the sun was shining in Forks. I was suddenly alerted with a sweet, dangerous smell. I didn't stop for a second- I turned around and ran back to my house, with Jacob a few steps behind me. I didn't even realise how far we've gone. I flew into the house, closing the door after Jacob, pressing buttons on the little electric board. The windows were suddenly covered by silver plates, non-breakable even for a vampire. Everything was locked tightly and Jacob phased back. He held me in his arms- I didn't even realise I was shaking. ''What... What are they doing here? They shouldn't be here! They made a pact! A fucking pact!'' I was screaming and pounding Jacob's chest. ''Mom. I need to call her! Jacob! Let. Me. GO!'' I ran away to my room, trying to find the cellphone under the bunch of sheets and clothes. Finally!

I flipped the silver cell in my hands and tried to find the number. It rang two times before a deep, caring voice answered. ''Hello, Renesmee.'' ''Jazz! Where are my parents?'' Jacob was looking at me froom the door. ''They are trying to help Angela. We found her and got her out. But she is still a bit... What is the pro... Alice?'' His voice was concerned, and I knew she saw it. ''Nessie, we'll come home as soon as we can. Did you turn on the security sistem?'' Alice's high pitched voice pierced my ears but I loved hearing her. ''Yes, aunt Alice. Please come soon.'' I sounded like a baby again. ''Don't worry honey. We'll be there by the end of the day.'' I turned around and started crying into Jacob's chest. His arms were around me, his fingers stroking my hair. ''Shhhh, it's gonna be okay Ness.'' I was still shaking. _It won't be okay! We will die because of me! _''Nessie, it's not because of you. The Volturi are wicked creatures with no sense of responsibility. Shh, it's gonna be alright.'' He lifted my chin up with his index finger. His full lips were softly landing on mine, making me arch a bit, enjoying every second of it. It went the same as last night- the clothes were off quickly, with more rush. It wasn't as gentle as last night. We wanted eachother, and we wanted it bad. Jacob bit every part of my body, so hard it hurt- but it turned me on way beyond limits and I wasn't going to stop. I screamed when he bit my neck, out of pure pleasure. He didn't wait patiently- he plunged into me ruthlessly, making me gasp and arch my back. As he thrusted faster and faster, my screams got louder and louder. At his final but strong thrust, I dug my nails deep into his skin, screaming in pleasure. It was mybe faster than last night, but the pleasure was ten times bigger. I shuddered under Jake's firm hold, still tensing unannouncedly at the shocks of my orgasm. ''Oh Jacob...''

I opened my eyes to see Jacob on the floor next to me. Still with no clothes on. That couldn't have ben good, especially since Alice said that they'll come before dark. I looked at the clock. Dammit! It was 8:30PM. ''Jake! Jake, honey wake up, you gotta put some clothes on.'' A loud growl was my answer. ''Jacob Black if you don't get up this minute...'' ''Arggggh... Fine, I'm uuuuup'' I laughed when he hit the desk. ''Get dressed. They're gonna be here soon.'' Shit! ''And could you possibly control your mind? I really don't want to see you die.'' He tensed up and his face got paler, but he tried to keep it cool. ''Sure.'' His heartbeat was a traitor. ''Lets clean this mess up.''

At 10PM, I was really getting worried. They should have been here. ''Nessie, want a drink?'' ''Nu-uh'' I heard a light knock on the door. ''Alice?'' I whispered. ''It's me, Ness, open up!'' I pressed the control buttons with my shaky fingers and managed to get them open. My family got in, with Angela sleeping in Jazz's arms. I hugged my dad tightly but his tensed up position told me something was wrong. I turned to my mother, who held me in a strong hug, kissing me and looking at me. ''Thank God you're okay.'' ''I could say the same'' I answered. ''What happened?'' I carressed Angela's face. She looked so peaceful. ''Is she okay?'' I looked at my father, knowing he would probably have the answer. He was eyeing me suspiciously. ''We'll have to work with her a lot to get things right. But she should be okay.'' His stare got sharper and sharper, his eyes narrowing down into tiny lines. I felt blood rush from my face. The other vampires looked at me then dad. And then Emmett started laughing. I took a deep breath and got even paler. The room, the whole house was reeking of me and Jacob. My eyesight got a bit blurry. ''What happenned?'' ''The Volturi obviously thought about catching us off guard.'' My mother said. ''It's a good thing the house has such a security system. They want you in their coven, Nessie.'' Her voice was trembling and shaking but not as much as my father's fists. ''They won't. They can't do anything to make me.'' I took a step backwards and grabbed Jacob's hand. I realised that the _thump-thump _sound was his fault. His heartrate was getting faster and faster. _Calm down. _Emmett was still laughing on the floor. It was a sad thing to watch- a grown up man laughing like a teen at the thought of sex. ''What?'' Oh fuck. My father's voice felt like a bucket of ice being poured down my back. He took a step closer. ''What did you just think?''

I was getting light-headed. ''Nothing daddy.'' ''Renesmee Carlie Cullen, don't lie to me.'' I was ready to throw up now. I had to swallow not to ruin Esme's nice carpet with my lunch. Not that I didn't ruin them already. ''Renesmee.'' I was going to ruin them also if he kills me. Are blood stains hard to wash out? In the corner of my eye I saw my father leaping towards me, and then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10: The dream

**Thank you for the reviews =) I'll try to make this one longer ;-)**

**Chapter 10: The dream**

''Edward, how could you?'' My mother's voice was ringing in my ears. I saw flashes of light around me. ''He won't see her again. Ever!'' Who are they talking about? Where is Jacob? ''Mommy'' Her cold hands were around me. ''I'm here sweetheart. I'm here.'' ''Mommy where is Jacob?'' Silence. She didn't answer. ''Mommy, where is Jacob?'' My voice started to shake. ''Mommy, where is Jacob?'' ''He... he is in La Push, honey.'' La Push? That's not so far away. ''Honey, we are not in Forks any longer.'' A horrible feeling washed over me. ''Daddy, where are we?'' ''Far away from Forks. And far away from that mutt.'' He spat out the word like it was... I don't know what. My head was still spinning and banging. But my tears found their way. ''We are far away from Jacob?'' ''Yes. You'll never see him again.'' _How could you be like that?!?!? What the fuck is wrong with you? You don't want me to be happy, is that it?!?!?!? _I was screaming in my head, but I didn't say a word. Tears the amount of the river Nile were flowing down my face. ''Watch it. HE will never ever see you again. I thought you were more mature, intelligent enough to resist that. But you're no good when you're around him.'' I shut out. Every single word he said cut me like an extra sharp knife. ''Get out.'' I hissed at him. ''What?'' He sounded offended. ''Get the fuck out. I hate you.'' I turned around and started crying out loud. I was hurt. Broken. Shattered into pieces. Every single part of my body hurt. My ming hurt, my heart hurt, my belly hurt. I was just crying and screaming and feeling worse by the minute.

''Nessie, honey? Your father and I, and the rest of the family are going hunting. Will you be okay on your own?'' I nodded. Mom closed the door and I heard a sniff, like she was the one that was crying. I was left all alone in the house. I got up and left my room. The new house was big. Spacy. White walls, cream-coloured furniture. And I giant black piano. Not the one from the mansion. A new one. The kitchen was white and steel. Glasses were neatly put on the table. I threw them all on the floor. I cought a bottle full of red wine- what the hell was wine doing in a house in which no one drinks?- and threw it against the wall. Expensive looking plates. Excellent. I threw them one by one and then I collapsed between the shattered glass. I was crying again. They took me away from my Jacob. They tore us apart. After keeping us separate for years and years, they do this to us. I hated my father like I've never hated anyone before. I was pounding on the floor, not realising that the red stains were not only wine, but the blood that was flowing from the cuts on my fists- I was pounding on a bunch of broken glass. ''It's not fair!'' Cold arms were taking my wrists and I recognized my mother's smell. She picked me up and carried me to my room. She picked out all the glass from my wounds and I was crying unstoppabilly. She put white straps around my wrists. And then she left.

I was awaken by a weird smell. ''Angela?'' Her quiet laugh made me feel almost whole again. ''Why did you do that Ness? You could have bled out in the middle of your house.'' Her eyes were getting wet and her voice was getting louder. ''They finally rescue me from that hell. Risking their lives. And you almost kill yourself?!?'' I knew somewhere deep I was supposed to be sorry, but I was too happy to see her. She breathed in deeply. ''I'm sorry. I know this Jacob thing really hurts you. But Nessie, please realize that there are more people in your life who love you and need you. Like me. And your family.'' ''Don't talk about my family. They took me away from Jacob. They destroyed us.'' Tears were sliding down my cheeks again. Her arms were around me. She was kissing me and shushing and saying calm things. ''Don't hate your family. They let it happen only to save Jacob's life.'' _What?_ I grabbed her wrist forcefully. Her eyes widened. ''Didn't they tell you?'' _No._ ''Umm... I shouldn't be telling you this.'' _Say it!_ ''Umm... Your father... Umm... He almost... Bit him.'' _He bit Jacob? _''Almost.'' She started looking pale and nervous. ''Your family had only one way out, and it was throwing Jake out from your life. I'm... I'm sorry.'' I couldn't listen anymore. I started coughing and crying and moved away form her quickly so I could throw up. How could he?

My head hurt. The entire day. I wanted to talk to Angela, to listen to her, but all I couldn't think about was Jake and that sick idiot who was once a father to me. ''Would you like me to leave you alone?'' Angela's quiet voice almost hurt me. ''No, I'm sorry. I just... It doesn't matter. So, are you feeling any better?'' She shrugged her shoulders. ''Dunno. I mean, it still feels so unbeliviable- the whole brain washing thing and controling. It's... It's too much. I wonder how no one noticed it. But the more I find out about the Volturi, the more I'm worried. What if I told them something about you Nessie? Something they could use to...'' She sniffed. I knew what she meant- something they could use to get me to join them. Or kill me. Neither option felt good. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and turned around to see my father. I lowered my look and ran to my room. I didn't want to talk to him. I hated him too much. He was awful, cruel, insane even. So what if I had sex? What if I shared my love with Jacob? If it wasn't for sex I probably wouldn't be alive, for crying out loud. As much as Emmett was childish, my dad was conservative. It's not that he wanted me to wait untill marriage. It was only allowed to happen if I was really, really old and he was really, really dead. He was unreasonable. My mother told me that he couldn't hear me anymore. That he was scared as hell when I tuned out. That it was because I hated him so much. I didn't really care. He was scared? I was broken. Thanks to him. He didn't care about my feelings, so who was I to care for his? My tummy started turning. The feeling of throwing up again came over me and I put my hand in front of my mouth. I ran into the perfectly white bathroom and threw up everything that was left in my stomach.

Few days later I got out. I needed to hunt. And I wanted to go alone. I couldn't stand anyone from my family now. Luckily, I didn't have to go that far. A herd of deer were about a kilometer away. I ran as fast as I could and got my dose. I didn't drink blood in a long time. It wasn't as tasty as I thought it was going to be. It felt yucky, so I only had one deer. I still didn't knew where we were. No one told me. But it was cold, snowing and full of dark green woods. It looked like the North Pole, but it was more likely to be Russia. The Pole would have been too close to Jacob. Jacob... The minute I thought of his name my head hurt. My tummy started turning again. I sat down on the cold and wet ground trying to calm myself down. The pain of the whole thing was so intense it made me want to throw up. _Calm down, calm down, shhh, calm down... _A mantra I was repeating with my eyes closed made me loose track of time. When I opened my eyes it was already dark. I hurried up home, knowing I was going to get a fucking lecture. Damn.

''Where have you been Nessie?!?'' My mother yelled the minute I entered the house. ''I'm sorry, mom. I was hunting and lost track of time.'' When I looked up, I saw my father. I turned around and went to my room. My mother was walking right behind me. ''Renesmee, you have no right to treat your father that way! He is so hurt right now, just because of you! How can you be so inconsiderate?'' I looked at her in disbelief. ''Are you fucking kidding me, mom? The man kidnapped me, literally. He almost killed my soul mate, he hurt me beyond the limits of hurt! If he feels hurt, good. Hope he feels as half as hurt as I do now. Let's see how he feels when it makes him sick and when it literally rips his heart out. Let the bastard see it! Get out!'' I screamed at her. I never acted this way to anyone, let alone my family. But they deserved it. They _destroyed _me. Jacob...

I was on a meadow. It wasn't really a meadow. It was just green grass. Grass and green as far as you could have seen. A figure was standing in front of me. A tall, black figure, holding his hand in front of him, humming. I realised who it was. I would have recognised Jacob anywhere. ''Jacob!'' I tried to scream but no voice came out of my mouth. I tried to run, but I couldn't move. I only put my arm in front of me. Jacob turned around, but he didn't look at me. He was looking down. I looked into his arms, where his eyes were, so filled with love it made me jealous. His humming got louder. The melody became more clearer. It was a lullaby. He was singing it to the pink pile of blankets that were in his arms. I was suddenly in front of him, raising my hands so I could see what was so special about those blanket, why his eyes were so loving. I pulled one blanket away, and saw what he was staring at. It was a beautiful baby: skin the colour of a cappuccino, big golden brown eyes, light black curls and a perfect full lips smile. It was a lovely baby girl who was now reaching for me, smiling. I held her, carressing her silky pink cheeks as she giggled. I looked in front of me and realised I was looking at my reflection. We were standing in front of a giant mirror: me, Jacob, and the baby in my arms. Out of nowhere, Jacob dissappeared and I was left alone with a baby in my arms. Everything went black and I started falling down. ''Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' ''Nessie, wake up, what's wrong?!?!? Ness!'' I opened my eyes and met Angela's worried look. She was shaking me, her orange eyes shining with the tears. I started shaking like crazy. ''I'm... c-c-cold...'' She hugged me and it wasn't so cold anymore. She was now using her power to warm me up. ''I had a nightmare. That's all. I'm sorry.'' She moved away from me and I realised she had kind of a light-orange glow around herself. ''You're radiating.'' She laughed. ''I'm trying to warm you up. Do you want me to stay here?'' I hugged her again tightly. ''Oh please, stay!'' ''Shhh, I will.'' She got under the blanket and started glowing again. In any other chance, I might have thought that was extremly weird. But it didn't matter. I felt warm and safe, like I was in Jacob's arms. I dreamed nothing.


	11. Chapter 11: A new life

**Chapter 11: A new life**

''Nessie, maybe you should talk to your grandfather.'' Angela's worried eyes followed me to the sink, where I washed my mouth out. Another lunch ending up in the toilet. ''No, it's just because of this place. I hate it here. And Jacob isn't here.'' My voice faded a bit, remembering the short weeks with the love of my life. The last month without him was... I promised my self I wouldn't cry anymore. It was a hard promise to keep. ''I just hate it here Angela. I hate my father, I can't even _smell _him. I hate this place, and it's making me sick and ill. And I have fucking nightmares and I don't want to fall asleep. And I just... I just... Hate it.'' I breathed in deeply and smoothed my shirt. ''Come on let's go.'' I turned around and knocked something down. I crouched to pick it up and froze mid-air. It was a little box of tampons. Tampons. Why was that so important right now? Tampons. When was the last time I had to use them? About two months ago, just before I went to the Academy. A month ago. I should have gotten my period by now. Period. What happens when a woman doesn't get her period? Nothing good. Shit. Fuck. Holy mother of God. Fuck. ''Angela. I have to go.'' ''O... kay? Where are you going?'' My head was spinning. ''Where are we now?'' She looked confused. ''Umm, somewhere around Alaska.'' Alaska. Hmmm. That was weird. ''Hunt.'' She just nodded her head and hugged me. But it wasn't just a hug. It was a long 'I'll miss you' hug'. She knew I wasn't going to come back. I ran out the door, running like crazy, still carrying the tampon box in my hand. I was just running. I didn't stop, I didn't breathe. I just ran.

About half the way to Forks, I stopped. I knew there was a cave around here somewhere. I just needed to find it. I circled around for fifteen minutes and finally saw the familiar shapes. I ran once from Forks to Tanya's with my parents. It started raining and I got scared and hid in this cave. My parents couldn't have found me for two straight days. I liked it in here. It was somehow warm and always dry. It didn't change much from how I remembered it. I got to the center of the cave and sat down. I needed to calm down. Getting all fuzzy and upset wasn't going to help. It wasn't going to help at all, not now when peace and relaxation was all I needed. I was dripping wet from the rain that was falling, but it was good. It meant my family couldn't have found me. The rain would wash off my smell. I felt a sting of sadness for them. I hated leaving them and hurting them, even if they hurt me. I still loved my father, somewhere deep inside. But now it wasn't about them. It was about me and Jacob. About us.

What was I going to do next? No period, a box of tampons and no credit cards or anything- I was completely lost. I thought over and over and over about my next step. The answer that seemed like the most logical solution was a hard decision. I needed to find Jacob, I needed to tell him, I needed to let him know. But I didn't know if my family was already rushing through the entire country or still believing that I went hunting. I couldn't take any risks. My father was a patient man. Things that made him go nuts were mostly connected to me and my mom. And I needed Jacob alive. In a not-killed-in-a-raging-madness-from-my-father kinda way. I couldn't allow myself to let that happen. I got up and started running again.

I ran back to Forks, avoiding the werewolf teritory as much as possible. I got into the Cullen mansion and overturned the entire house untill I found what I was looking for. When I was phisically 13, Alice gave me a shiny black card on the name of Vanessa Eclipse. I thought the last name was overdramatic, but Alice said that she knew I'm gonna need it one day. I kissed the little card and ran out again. I lost my track when I sensed the opiating smell of the werewolves. They were circling around the mansion. I shook my hand and ran even faster than before. I was dripping wet and this was one of the biggest rains taht ever fell in Forks. I should know. I've lived there for ten years.

After going to a mall in Seattle, getting new, dry clothes, a travel bag and some bigger sizes, dying my hair jet black and buying an airplane ticket, I was ready to leave the United States of America- and forget them as much as possible. When we boarded the plane, I turned around and looked at the giant city. Tears started forming in the corner of my eye. I sat in my seat and looked through the window. It was going to be a long flight.

After arriving at LAX and finally getting out of the plane, I stopped. Where was I going to go now? What was I going to do? Los Angeles... Are there any vampires here? Any relatives? Naomi and Alex moved away to France, Jason is on a trip through Europe. Shit. No one. I saw a news stand. ''Hello. Do you have any papers in which I could find ads for apartments?'' I asked the grumpy looking salesman. ''1$.'' I gave him my credit card. ''Jesus, woman, don't you have a frekin' dolar?'' ''No, I don't. I'm new in the city.'' He started swearing and murmuring and finally gave me back my card and my paper. Apartments... After sitting in a café and reading the ads carefully, I narrowed my choices to four most appealing. After seeing the first three places I wanted to take a gun and shoot myself. Numero uno spoke just and only spanish and needed someone to share the costs with. As he didn't know the language he had to spend all his money on instructions. Number two was a well situated student who looked for friendship and love- and someone to pay for the apartment. It sounded a bit pervert, but it was a nice location. Number three was a fashion assistant in a famous fashion magazine, who didn't spend a lot of time at home and basically needed someone to look after the dog.

Location number four was my last hope, and when a smiling face opened the door my day looked better. ''Hi, I'm Nina. You must be Vanessa, come in!'' She shook my hand. As I was coming in, I saw a lot of paint cans and paint brushes spread all around the apartment. ''I'm sorry for the mess, I didn't expect anyone to answer the add so quickly.'' When she closed the door and turned towards me, I noticed a bump on her belly. She must have caught me staring and caressed the bump. ''Yeah.'' She smiled. ''I hope it won't be a problem'' She suddenly sounded worried. ''No... Not at all'' I finally managed to talk and smile. ''How far along are you?'' She smiled back, with a radiating, contagious warmth. ''Almost three months. You?'' I blushed deeply. ''I don't know if I am at all.'' She came to me and hugged me. ''Yes you are. You're glowing.'' After a pleasant conversation, I found out Nina Mayer was a twenty-year old student, who just got pregnant and left by her boyfriend. She got this place but only after realised she wouldn't be able to afford it. So she was looking for a roommate. ''Vanessa'' ''Please, call me Nessie.'' She smiled again. ''Nessie. How old are you?'' She crooked her head a bit. ''I'm going to be seventeen... In 8 months.'' I looked down. ''It's okay. I won't tell anyone.'' I was wondering how she had the strength to laugh after everything she went through. ''Is that everything you have?'' She nodded her head at my travel bag. ''Yeap.'' ''I'll show you the room.'' The room was big white and still had no furniture. ''Again, I'm sorry.'' She smiled apologeticaly. ''It's okay, Nina. I think I'm gonna like it here.''

2 weeks after I moved in, workers were assembling beds and closets around the apartment. ''Nessie, I still don't get it, where do you get that money from? I'm embarassed to let you buy all the furniture.'' She was blushing while she drank her tea. I laughed. ''Don't worry, Nina. My family is rich enough to feed Africa.'' ''That's all, missies. Anything else we can help you with?'' A handsome, tall worker came to us. ''No, that's everything, thank you.'' I gave him a 100$ bill. ''Miss, I don't think...'' ''Please, just take it. You deserve it.'' He smiled. ''You know what, how about I take this together with your phone number?'' I smiled at him. ''Nice offer. But no thanks. I'm taken.'' ''Then why are you living with her?'' He looked at Nina suspiciously and I could imagine her supressing laughter. ''I still don't know if a man or a woman is owning me. Try visiting me in nine months, mybe you'll meet him.'' ''Oh.'' His eyebrows raised. ''Thank you, Miss.'' He took the money and left. ''Jesus, Nessie, are you crazy? The guy was totally flirting with you!!!'' She squeaked and jumped. ''I'm not sure who is twenty and who is sixteen now. Besides... He's not right for me.'' ''How do you know? Maybe he was the one you were meant to spend your life with!!'' Yeah. While I stay young and beautiful for centuries, he dies and probably reveals my secret. No thank you. ''There's only one who's right for me, Nina.'' She took a sip of the tea. ''Nessie, tell me why you ran away.'' She pleaded me with her big brown eyes. ''Okay.'' I breathed in deeply. ''I started a special academy earlier this year. Not a usual school. I met Jacob there. From the moment I saw him I knew we were meant for eachother.'' My eyesight became a bit blurry. ''My parents didn't like that. He was older than me. He... We... We slept together once my parents were gone... And they... They Separated us.'' Hot tears were sliding down my cheeks. ''A month later, I figured out I was pregnant. And I couldn't let them kill Jacob. So I ran.... And here I am.'' I wiped off the tears. ''Nessie... They wouldn't have killed him!'' She sounded terrified. ''My family is very much different than anyone elses. Believe me when I tell you.'' She hugged me simpatheticaly. ''You wanna check out the rooms?'' I tried to change the subject. By the excited look on her face, I knew I did it.

I didn't want to remember him or them anymore. I just wanted to live a semi-normal life, without vampires and werewolves and witches and firestarters. A life in which I have a best friend who is normal, a life in which my baby is going to be happy. I looked in the mirror. It wasn't only my hair color that was changed. The corners of my mouth were twisted down just a little bit, but enough. I didn't look like Nessie Cullen. I looked like a person whose name was Vanessa Eclipse and who didn't seem as far away as Nessie Cullen did.


End file.
